


oddly domestic

by echokomfloukru



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lucifer is a romantic, Maze has a dog, No Plot/Plotless, Pets, not really anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Maze gets a dog





	

“Mazikeen! Maze! I know you're in there. I'm not leaving till you open up and let me in.”

Lucifer hears a strange sound on the other side before the door is opened and she let's him inside.

“Hey, Lucifer.”

“Hello, my little demon. Want to tell me why you've been ignoring my phone calls?”

Maze bites her lips, “I've been busy.”

Lucifer face switches to a affronted expression, what could be more important than him, “And what we're you so busy with Mazikeen?”

Maze sighed. He only used her given name when he was in was one of little moods again.

She opens the closet door, watching Rosco run towards Lucifer, tackling him to the floor.

Maze laughs as she hears a high pitched scream come from the devil. Rosco begins pulling on the bottom of Lucifer's pants leg, obviously wanting to play tug of war. Lucifer uses his free leg to kick at the labrador, stopping when Rosco growls at him in return.

Maze records the both of them, sending it in a group chat with her, Linda, Ella, and Chloe.

“Lucifer, this is my dog, Rosco.”

Maze decides Lucifer's had enough, calling Rosco over. The dog walks to her, rubbing his head against her leg. She sits down on the floor, smiling softly as he drops his head in her lap.

Lucifer feels his heart tug at the sight, it's been awhile since he saw her smile like that.

“It seems he's taken up quite a liking to you.”

Maze looks down then back up, replacing her smile with a stoic expression, “What do you need, Lucifer?”

“Oh yes. What should we have for dinner this evening?”

Maze shrugs, “Pizza. I guess.”

Lucifer shakes his head, “No no. I was thinking something a little more fancy; elegant.”

Maze nods, “Is this your way of asking me out on a date? Because, no offense, but Amenadiel did a better job at that than you.”

Lucifer grits his teeth, he hated being reminded of her tryst with his brother.

Lucifer crouches down, bringing them face to face, “Mazikeen. Maze. How would you like to go on a date with the devil?”

Maze sighs, dramatically, running a finger down the side of his face, “Well, when you put it like that Lucifer, a girl just can't say no.”

Lucifer grins, giving her a chaste peck on the lips before standing up, “Excellent, darling. I'll swing around here at 9 to pick you up. And please, keep that _thing away from me._  
*  
Lucifer knocks on her door at 9:02.

Maze has a sour expression on her face when she opens the door, 

“You're late.”

“You look ravishing darling. Shall we?”

Maze takes hold of his outstretched hand, letting him lead her out of the building and into his car.

She looks around as he stops in front of a food truck.

She groans in irritation, “You cannot be serious. This is where you're taking me?”

“Oh, don't get your panties in a twist. I'll be right back.”

By be right back, he means 25 minutes. Maze is feeling let down and angry, Lucifer can sense it as soon as he sits down.

He just sighs and takes them to their next destination. He parks outside the place, pulling out a blindfold, “Put this on.”

“No.”

“Maze….”

“Lucifer….”

Lucifer wiggles the dark cloth in front of her face, exasperated.

“Fine.”

She snatches it from him, tying it around her eyes. Lucifer opens the door, leading her inside the building.

He claps three times then takes the blindfold off her.

Maze looks around the empty restaurant in confusion.

“I _persuaded_ the manager to let me rent it out for the evening.”

Lucifer pushes her towards their table, which is already set up with food, pulling out her chair.

They eat and make small talk. She tells him about the three guys she took out last night for trying to mug her and Lucifer told her about the latest case with him and the detective.

Lucifer takes her hand, rubbing his thumb against it lightly, “Do you know what today is?”

Maze smiles softly, nodding, “It's been a year.”

“Yes, a full year since we left hell. I didn't think I'd enjoy this world as much as I do.”

“Same here.”

Lucifer's smiles turns into a devious one, “Are you ready to get out of here?”

Maze drops her fork then gets up and basically drags Lucifer to the car. They end up in the backseat because a girl has needs. They eventually make it back to his place and spend the night celebrating.  
*  
Saturday comes and Maze finds herself needing a favor from Lucifer.

She calls him, telling him it's an emergency and he rushes over, confused when he sees her all dressed and putting on earrings.

“Linda wanted to have another girls night. And I need someone to watch Rosco.”

Lucifer looks at her incredulously, “No. Absolutely not. Do you recall the way that beast attacked me?”

Maze rolled her eyes, “Rosco is harmless.”

She stands in front of him, pulling him into an intoxicating kiss for a distraction, “His toys are over there and his food is on the kitchen counter. Thanks, Lucifer.”

She's out the door before he can make any further objections. He opens the door to let that dog watching him gallop around for a moment. The dog rolls a ball towards Lucifer, nudging his foot with his head.

“No, I will not play with you.”

The dog makes a whimpering sound before nudging Lucifer's foot again. Lucifer sighs, then picks up the ball and throws it, watching the dog chase after it then bring it back. They continue with that until Maze calls him, reminding him to _feed her baby._

He does so begrudgingly, pouring some weird looking stuff into the bowl next to it. 

He places it in front of the dog then heads to Maze's room to watch TV. He ends up falling asleep, opening his eyes momentarily as the bed sinks down by his feet. He sees a flash of fur before he's close again.

Maze comes home around 3, kicking off her boots and heading to her bedroom. She stifles a laugh at the sight of Lucifer asleep with the dog laying at his feet.

She strips down and puts on a long shirt, crawling in behind Lucifer. It felt a little too domestic for her taste, but it also felt right.

Maze snuggles closer to Lucifer with a sigh, this really has been a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was strictly supposed to be about Rosco and Luci bonding but I got carried away with the date thing. Happy holidays. Hope you liked this. comments are nice.


End file.
